The Sims and Revelation
by lifetimewarranty
Summary: Brittany played the sims, why is it she paired Quinn and Rachel characters together? Faberry-Brittana. Sorry Im bad at summary, all mistakes are mine :) Enjoy.


Glee's not mine. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Tina, and Brittany all sit together during lunch. And Brittany tells them all what computer game she played during weekend.

"It's the Sims 3" Brittany says proudly, no one really pay attention to what she said, only Artie because he likes the game too.

"I used to play that too, but the game is too girly for me."

"But you are a little girly Artie, just like Kurt sometimes" Brittany jibe

"What? I'm not."

"Yeah, when we dated sometimes you judging my outfit, just like Kurt, and when I came to your house, you even asked me to show you if I wore a matching underwear or not" said Brittany bluntly. Everyone pretty much raise their eyebrows after hearing what Brittany just said, Artie just look at the plate and blushing.

"Okay…so not what I want to hear or know…" Mercedes mumble and push her meal to her side, Tina just nodding agreed with Mercedes.

Brittany just shrugged it and continue her story, "So like I said, I was playing this game, and its so cool, Santana made my character and we're live together and married and have WooHoo every time"

"What's woohoo?"

"WooHoo is what they called for sexy times, just like what San and I always –"

"Brittany!" Rachel cut her off, "that's over share, and we didn't need to know that"

"Oohh… You were in the game too Rach!" said Brittany excitedly

"What? Ho-"

"You and Quinn!" She explain it with beaming smile, "San made your family too, because my character always lonely when Sanny's character went to work. So, San made you and Quinn to accompany me. And we always throw a party, I asked san if we can have a foursome, but san refused…" she's pouting, everyone ears pretty much perked up, and paying more attention to what Brittany says next. "And your family name is Fabray-Berry"

Rachel and Quinn expression: Priceless. Quinn's cheeks are red and she's praying to God that Brittany didn't add any unnecessary information to the glee club member, while Rachel speechless, jaw-drop, and wide-eye, she's panicking too.

"Why you paired them up?" Mercedes asked, curious.

"D'oh. Because they are together" Brittany answers it matter-of-factly. Mercedes spontaneously spitting her drinks after hearing that.

"Quinn and I still here, you know" Rachel try to remind them, but everyone pretty much ignore her now.

Kurt responds for the first time, "You mean they are…" he jerks his thumb over Rachel and Quinn who seat side by side, "together…together?", Brittany just nodded while finished her lunch.

"In computer game guys, you can't take this seriously…" Rachel nodded at Quinn's words, "besides it's supposed to be Berry-Fabray not Fabray-Berry" Quinn said defensively

"Quinn! You're not helping"

"Sorry Rach"

"I know Rachel can be hot, and sometimes you can't take your eyes off of Rachel's skirt, and if you saw Rachel dancing you just look like san when she wants her lady kisses, but – "

"Britt!", "Stop… talking! Just stop, please…", Quinn believes she's close to death right now, her breaths shorten, and her face feels so much warmer if its possible.

Brittany pouted, "But I just want to share and tell everyone that you and Rachel look cute together, especially when you guys kissing and groping each other", everyone in their table cringing because of the mental image

"WHAT?!" Rachel shouts, "Quinn! You told her? Our intimate moment supposed to stay only between us"

"No, I didn't!"

"How come-"

Kurt smirking at Quinn and Rachel, "you both realize, you're admitted what Brittany just said right?"

"Relax Rach. Quinn didn't tell me anything, I found a video on Quinn's digital camera when I borrowed it last week, video of you and Quinn made out, so cute, you guys like…all smiling and giggling…sometimes moaning too", "but me and San look so much hotter though…"

Tina stuck her two forefingers to her ears; clearly don't want to hear what comes out from Brittany's mouth anymore. Mercedes mouthing 'Since when?' to Artie, but Artie just shook his head.

"Oh, San is here, I'm going to go guys, and Quinn you have to play this the Sims, and you can have babies with Rachel, and our babies will get married, and we can be a big family" with that Brittany left the group in awkward silence.

* * *

A.N : There you go... I dont even know why i wrote this. thanks for reading. :) xoxo


End file.
